leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Renekton/@comment-24.124.119.10-20130318211524
i'm tired of all u people who don't main renekton complaining about him so heres some negatives to renekton that renekton main'ers have to deal with. renektons weaknessess: low base hp and squishie without items (his ult compensates for this, but thats only every 60 seconds after level 6) cd heavy and reliant (hes an ad caster with no mana of course) this also makes him predictable. easily countered and has absolutely no late game if countered early or loses his tower early (dead weight, squishie, no damage croc) hard fury gain (if opponent counters you and u have to play defensively, u have no fury, no scaling, and resort to hit and run tactics that can still make you dead. and when the oppenonet gains an even greater advantage u can only do this every 60 seconds because of the low base hp) he has a terrible late game, deal with it. ya u can say hes doesnt when hes fed, but thats only WHEN hes fed. if u do counter him just by having the right champ, hes doomed from the beginning. it is hard to gain fury without attackspeed in teamfights and his ratios turn to crap without fury and he needs fury to deal a decent amount of damage, but if he builds straight damage he will mealt instantly due to low base health, cd relaince, and the fact that hes all melee. List of renekton counters from my own experience having renekton as a main since s2 biggest: j4, darius (can rofl stomp renekton if played correctly). a good cho and singed, gangplank, garen, good kayles, malphite, rammus (more late game), riven, teemo (potential to stomp renekton also). the new zac champ also looks viable against renekton because he is ap based and utilizes health like mundo. silences are often very good against him because he is an ad caster. if you can silence him before he uses his ult and hes in the middle of a fight, he will die easily if hes not going straight tank to compensate for the low base hp. and if hes going straight tank hes going to deal no damage and will be useless without his stun. many champs can be on par with renekton. Nidalee can harass him or can then go toe to toe with renekton in cougar form. Late game: % health attacks can really eff him up, especially when combined with ap attacks. renekton has the most problems with AP ranged attacks. vayne can destroy him in teamfights, pushing him back when he dashes and staying with him when he decides to run. Also, because renekton has to be right in the middle of team fights he often dies first, especially if hes not tanky enough. Without his ult he also has no fury in team fights, which also gives him hardly any scaling due to a lack of fury. the reason renekton may also feel like hes a bit OP is because his kit is made for aoe farming and harass. So he has more gold and will likely finish his build faster than other champs if he hasn't been countered and put into a hellish situation. This is one main reason why he can stay on par up till that point where he has a finished build and his opponents finish their builds after he does and essentially pass renekton in terms of effectiveness. Additionally, some of that gold is spent on potions and wards early game, (potions are even more vital to renekton because of his low base hp as well as constant endangerment). renektons main usefulness is that he counters some champs early that would turn into monsters otherwise, that is probably the reason why he is seeing competitive play. In an important match where renekton is chosen, it is likely to stop a champ from getting fed at the expensive of a weak character late game. (irelia and jax come to mind)